<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocobros become Chocodads (Promptis lemon) by dracogal1821</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739959">Chocobros become Chocodads (Promptis lemon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821'>dracogal1821</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptis AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a friend of the Chocobros has magical powers and fully supports Promptis? Read to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Promptis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptis AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocobros become Chocodads (Promptis lemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Heya Noctis!!” Draconia cried out. Noctis looked up from his phone and smiled. “Hey Drac, what’s up?” he asked. She smirked, which sent a chill down Noctis’ spine. “Oh, I just thought of a way you and Prompto can continue your relationship…” Draconia purred. Noctis blushed and looked away. Ever since he had come out and pronounced his love for Prompto, his long time friend, Draconia Champione, has been bugging him about it and reminding him about it at every turn. Noctis thought back to that moment.</p>
<p>            <em>The events of Altissia had finished up and Prompto was back in the group. Noctis had been so worried, he immediately ran up to Prompto and held him like there was no tomorrow. “Whoa, dude, you okay?” Prompto asked, trying to break the hug. “I thought I lost you forever,” Noctis said. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Prompto blushed and Noctis pushed them apart, just enough so their noses were mere centimeters apart. “I don’t care about Luna anymore, I love you Prompto.” Prompto blushed and finally managed to push away.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>            “Noct, come on. Stop joking!” Prompto looked back at Noctis, a completely serious look on his face. “I’m as serious as Specs is with cooking.” Prompto continued to blush as Noctis walked up to him. Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist and brought him in close. He slammed his lips onto the blond’s, earning a surprised grunt. Prompto struggled to break away, but Noctis’ iron-tight grip on his waist said different. Prompto eventually caved in and accepted the kiss. They broke apart, panting, and Prompto gazed into Noctis’ eyes. “I never knew,” he said. Noctis chuckled and kissed his cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>“What’re you trying to say Draconia?” Noctis asked, standing up hesitantly. “I’m saying I can use my Champione magic in order to help you have a family all your own and continue the royal line!!” Noctis stumbled as the pure shock of what Draconia said hit him. “What!?” he shouted. Draconia smiled, Noctis still in shock. “Come to my lab, I’ll explain.” Noctis still couldn’t move, so Draconia took his arm and dragged him to the lab. After a good walk, they came upon a lab with lots of caution tape and signs saying various warnings “KEEP OUT” “DANGER” “STAY OUT IF YOU WISH TO LIVE”</p>
<p>            Draconia opened the door and a blast sounded to their right. A worrying crash came from their left, but Draconia continued to drag Noctis until they came upon a work station with a giant signed above it saying “Draconia’s workstation – come nowhere near” and plopped her butt in the chair. “So, how can we do…what you said?” Noctis asked. Draconia smiled and swiveled around. She tapped her desk and images appeared above it. “You see, I can make a potion that Prompto drinks that can make him capable of having a baby,” Draconia explained as the images showcased what she was saying.</p>
<p>            “You just need to have nice steamy sexy time with him and you’ll have a baby.” Noctis shook her head and swiped the images away. “Draconia, no!” Noctis shouted. “I know you want this Noct! We’ve been friends since practically birth!!” Draconia shouted back. “I’m not ready to be a dad, okay?!” Draconia calmed down and gave a small smile. “I knew you’d say that, I just wanted you to admit it. That’s why I have a special someone here with me,” Draconia said. Out of nowhere, Noctis yelped as Prompto threw his arms around him.</p>
<p>            “Nocti!!” Prompto shouted. “Gaaaah, Prompt, come on, don’t scare me like that!” Noctis shouted. Prompto laughed as he walked over next to Draconia. “Dude, we’ve been ready to be parents, especially when we helped Ignis take care his son with Draconia,” Prompto said. Noctis looked away as Ignis walked into the room, carrying a crying child. “He missed his mom,” Ignis said. Draconia smiled and walked over to Ignis. “Come to mama sweetie pie,” she said as she lifted Titus out of Ignis’ arms and into hers. “Mama!!” Titus shouted, throwing his chubby arms around Draconia’s neck. She giggled and snuggled into him. “What’s going on?” Gladiolus asked, walking in. “Draconia wants Noct and I to have a baby!” Prompto shouted.</p>
<p>            “You two would make good dads, considering how much you two helped raised Titus,” Gladiolus said, ruffling Titus’ platinum blond hair. Titus looked up at Draconia, stunning purple eyes stained with tears. Draconia looked back at him with her stormy grey eyes as he grabbed her honey blonde hair. “You two were of great help,” Ignis said. “I believe you two can raise a child of your own.” Noctis looked down, but looked up at Prompto when he intertwined their fingers. “I know we can do this,” Prompto said. “I want this for us.” Noctis looked down again and nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>            “You sure you drank the potion?” Noctis asked as he climbed over Prompto. “Yup! Glugged down the whole beaker,” Prompto said, smiling. Noctis laughed a bit and ran his hand down Prompto’s chest, stopping at his stomach. “I won’t be going easy once I get going,” Noctis admitted. “Hey, we’ve done this before,” Prompto replied. “I can handle it.” Noctis smiled and crept his hand into Prompto’s pants. He kept going until he wrapped his hand around Prompto’s shaft, earning a moan from him. “Get rid of your pants,” Noctis commanded. Prompto obeyed and began to slide his pants off. Noctis sat up and took his shirt off. He undid his pants and covered Prompto again.</p>
<p>            Noctis reached down and inserted a finger. Prompto squeaked and squirmed a bit. “I thought you said you can handle it,” Noctis reminded him. “I can! It just feels good,” Prompto said in a little voice. Noctis inserted another finger, earning another squeak from the blond. He pushed deeper and deeper, until Prompto moaned in pleasure. Noctis began to slowly spread his fingers, loosening Prompto up. Prompto bucked his hips and gripped the pillow.</p>
<p>            Noctis bent his head down and licked Prompto’s left nipple. “Noct…” Prompto moaned. Noctis gave another lick and then bit down. Prompto gave a loud moan, and the volume continued to increase as Noctis kept abusing his nipples. Noctis moved his lips from the nipples to the neck, biting down hard. Prompto nearly screamed in pleasure, continuing to moan as Noctis was now abusing his neck. Prompto squeaked and soon released. Noctis lifted his head up and smiled down at Prompto. Prompto blushed and looked away. Noctis crawled down to Prompto’s member and practically engulfed it. Prompto gasped and began to squirm. Noctis bobbed his head up and down, gliding his tongue along the shaft. Prompto squeaked and released again.</p>
<p>Noctis sat up and swallowed, causing Prompto to blush. He crawled back up and adjusted Prompto’s leg, beginning to nudge in. “Noctis…” Prompto moaned. Noctis pushed further in, causing Prompto to buck his hips again. Noctis kept going, grunting as Prompto moaned. “Why’re you so…tight…?” Noctis asked, still pushing in. “We haven’t done it in forever!” Prompto said, gripping the pillow tighter. Noctis finally got all the way in and soon began to thrust. “Noctis…!” Prompto moaned, bucking his hips. Noctis didn’t reply as a wave of pleasure overcame him. The thrusts became faster, but Noctis still didn’t let loose the beast. “Deeper Noctis, fuck me deeper!” Prompto shouted.</p>
<p>            That one line was all Noctis needed to grab Prompto’s leg and lift it onto his shoulder. Noctis did the same with the other leg and thrust harder. Prompto shouted and threw his head back in pleasure. Noctis leaned down and bit down hard on Prompto’s neck. “Noctis!!” Prompto shouted. Noctis sucked at Prompto’s neck, making a loud smack as he pulled his lips back. “Prompto…” Noctis whispered into his neck. Noctis kept thrusting, nearly roaring in pleasure once he released.</p>
<p>Weeks later…</p>
<p>            “And this is your baby!” Draconia said as she waved her glowing hand over Prompto’s stomach. Noctis and Prompto gasped as they looked at the magic screen floating next to Draconia. “Well, bab<em>ies </em>now, I guess,” Draconia laughed. Noctis gawked at the screen as Prompto ran his fingers along the image, showing two silhouettes of fetuses. “We’re having twins…” Prompto whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.</p>
<p>            The weeks continued to pass, Prompto’s stomach growing ever so big. Titus put his tiny hand on Prompto’s big belly, earning a laugh from Prompto. “How are they going to come out?” Titus asked. “Ask your mommy, she knows,” Noctis said, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulder. Titus walked over to Draconia, being picked up and snuggled by her. “Same thing as with a woman, they’ll come out the way they entered,” Draconia explained. Prompto blushed and looked down. “I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Noctis said, pecking his cheek.</p>
<p>A couple months later…</p>
<p>            Gladiolus and Noctis were in the training hall, sparring, when Ignis ran in. “Noct!” Ignis shouted. Noctis whirled around, sword still in hand. “What is it Specs?” Noctis asked, sword disappearing. “Prompto has gone into labor!!” Ignis shouted. Noctis’ body when into fight mode as he raced to Draconia’s lab. He burst in, causing Draconia’s brother, Fiero, to drop a tray of potions. Noctis dashed over to the bed Prompto was on, taking his hand in both of his. “Prompto,” Noctis said. Prompto looked over and smiled weakly, breathing heavy. “Noctis…you came…” Prompto panted. “Of course I did,” Noctis said. “I promised I’d always be by your side.”</p>
<p>Hours later…</p>
<p>            Prompto bounced the two babies in his arms, the dark-haired one on his right was bubbling and giggling. The blond one in his left kept silent and reached his little hand towards Prompto. “They’re absolutely gorgeous,” Ignis said, laying a hand on the crying Noctis’ back. “Looks like you have three babies now,” Gladiolus joked. Noctis didn’t even smack him since he was so overcome with joy as he looked at his twins. “What did you decide to name them?” Gladiolus asked, walking over to Prompto. “The blond one we’re going to name Jacy,” Prompto replied. “It means moon!” Draconia piped in, walking over with Titus. “And the black-haired one is Alfonze,” Prompto continued. “Meaning ready for a fight,” Draconia chimed in. “Those are wonderful names,” Ignis said, smiling.</p>
<p>Years later…</p>
<p>            “Come on Jay, eat your veggies!” Prompto said. Jacy shut his mouth, shaking his head. Prompto frowned and tried again. “Like father like son,” Draconia said, looking at Noctis. Noctis looked up from playing with Alfonze. He looked at Jacy and smiled. “Come on Jacy, you’re brother ate all of his!” Prompto whined. Jacy shook his head again and Prompto sighed. “Why are so you difficult?” Prompto asked as he tousled the blond boy’s hair. “Daddy says it’s because I’m just like him!” Jacy said, his voice just like Noctis’. Prompto laughed and snuggled Jacy.</p>
<p>            “Mommy! Mommy!” Alfonze shouted. “Snuggle me!!” Prompto laughed and brought Alfonze into the snuggle pile. “Don’t forget Daddy!” Noctis laughed as he hugged all of them. Alfonze laughed while Jacy smiled. Prompto smiled and turned his head towards Noctis. Noctis smiled softly as he placed a loving kiss on Prompto’s lips. “Ewwwww!” Jacy and Alfonze said together. They ran off somewhere as Noctis lifted Prompto up into his arms. Prompto laughed as Noctis ran off with him.</p>
<p>            “What’re we going to do with them?” Draconia sighed as she rested her head on Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Same thing they did with us,” Ignis replied. Draconia laughed and looked up at him. “I’m glad I married you,” she said. Ignis blushed and kissed her.</p>
<p>            “Noctis, come on, I have to make dinner!!” Prompto said. Noctis laughed and placed both his hands next to Prompto’s head. “Draconia can always make it, I want to spend time with the man I love.” Prompto blushed and looked up at him. “You sure?” he asked. Noctis answered by placing a sweet kiss on Prompto’s lips. Prompto caved in and wrapped his arms around Noctis’ neck. “I love you ,” Prompto whispered. “I love you too,” Noctis replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>